Chronology
by Jung Hyun Neul
Summary: Urutan peristiwa masa laluku yang menyedihkan sampai bahagia saat bertemu denganmu. DLDR! GS! FanTao! Warn : Semuanya Tao POV! Chapter 4 update! Udah ada FanTao nya :D
1. Chapter 1

**C**hronology

**H**uang** Z**iTao **- W**u** Y**iFan – **E**tc

**D**isc : **C**erita ini sungguhan milik Hyun. Terinspirasi oleh mimpi saya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini sama sekali ga nyata.

**W**arn : **G**enderSwitch – **A**wkward

**G**enre : **H**urt – **R**omance

N.B : Disini Hyun menjadikan Tao sebagai main POV sampai akhir cerita. So, jangan nanya lagi jika ini POV Tao semua :) dan disini aku jadiin Tao kelahiran **1990** hehe. Satu Chapter, satu hari!

.

.

.

**2 Mei 2006**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Zitao!" suara gembira dari penghuni kelas ketika aku membuka pintu untuk masuk kekelas. Aku terkejut bukan main, karena ini adalah pertama kali _surprise_ dari teman temanku.

"Hey, _Happy born day_, Zitao!" teriak gadis bersurai merah menantang dan gadis bertubuh kecil, Krystal dan Baekhyun. Mereka termasuk teman dekatku di kelas ini. Oh hai, namaku Huang Zitao. Kalian bisa memanggilku Zitao atau Mrs Panda hihi. Aku bahagia sekali . Selama aku ulang tahun, tidak pernah ada yang yang menulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan tagihan untuk pajak ultah seperti ini. Yah aku disini cukup terpandang, menjadi ketua kelas. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dulu mereka dan wali kelasku memilihku menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab di kelas.

Aku berterima kasih sebelumnya kepada teman temanku yang mengucapkannya yang disertai doa agar aku semakin lebih baik di usiaku yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini. Sampai akhirnya seorang temanku berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Zitaooooo!" aku menoleh kearahnya yang baru saja datang dari luar.

"Ayok ikut aku keluar" dia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah yang ditarik keluar dan _what the_..?

Salah satu temanku yang ada diluar kelas bersama dengan… orang yang aku sukai?

Kalian salah jika temanku yang menarikku keluar hanya untuk menunjukkan orang yang kusukai sedang berduaan dengan salah satu teman sekelasku. Dia malah menarikku ke tempat mereka berdua.

"Ivan, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dulu pada Zitao" ucap temanku yang tadi berdua dengan orang yang kusukai, Ivan Li. Ketua kelas dari kelas sebelah. Satu kelas mereka sudah tau jika aku menyukainya. Begitupun dengan kelasku. Tetapi aku tidak berani untuk mendekatkan orang yang aku suka. Karena aku cukup tau diri sebagai wanita.

Ivan melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mendelik kearahku "Cih, aku tidak sudi mengucapkan kepada gadis gila dan tomboy sepertinya!"

**JDER**

Aku tersenyum miris ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Dia pergi dari hadapanku dengan angkuh. Ya, aku membenarkan perkataannya. Terkadang aku bersikap tak tau malu dihadapan orang lain. Dengan tertawa membuka mulut dengan lebar, berbicara layaknya berteriak, menjahili kakak atau adik kelas, dan banyak lagi. Membuat orang-orang menjadi ilfil.

Luhan dan Xiumin, mereka mencibirkan kata kata kasar untuk Ivan.

"Maafkan dia Zitao, terkadang dia seperti itu. Maafkan kita juga yah. Tadinya kita hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan kepadamu" aku tersenyum mengangguk untuk memaafkannya walaupun hati masih sakit dengan perkataannya. Sebenarnya aku sering dihina seperti ini, tapi mengapa sakitnya ketika ia berbicara seperti itu sampai seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dengan tangan dilipat diatas meja sebagai tumpuan untuk kepalaku yang tiba tiba pening.

Aku sakit hati. Bukan . bukan sakit hati karena ia tidak memiliki perasaan sepertiku. Karena dari tatapannya dan ucapannya yang tajam membuatku percaya bahwa dia tidak suka keberadaanku atau dia membenciku.

Mengapa dia seperti itu denganku? Dia bisa diam saja jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya. Aku kesal dan emosi. Aku benci sekali dibenci dengan seseorang.

"Zitao, dirimu telah di benci oleh seseorang. Apa kau ingin membalasnya?" gumamku dengan seringai cantik menyeramkan milikku.

**Keesokan Harinya,**

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kejadian kemarin. aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ledekan teman temanku ketika Ivan lewat didepanku. Yang sekarang aku butuhkan adalah melupakannya.

Dan sekarang aku juga tidak peduli dengan gossip yang beredar jika ada kakak kelas yang menyukainya. Aku sering melihatnya, dia cantik tetapi… _like a_ _bitch_ dengan rok pendek dan memakai kaos kaki pun sangat pendek. Dan dia _troublemaker _yang sering mencari ketenaran. Ya dia adalah Wang Likun.

Hah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk semua yang menyangkut tentang Ivan Li.

"Aku pulang" teriakku ketika aku sudah membuka pintuku. Aku hanya melihat kakakku yang sedang terduduk lesu dengan mata yang merah. Huang Zhoumi, dia adalah kakakku yang sudah kuliah smester empat dengan jurusan teknik pemesinan. Ia menatapku sayu dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Zi?" aku melangkahkan kaki jenjang milikku ini kearahnya.

"Ada apa ini ge? Katakan padaku, aku yakin ini ada apa apa " aku menatap kakakku dengan memohon. Dia hanya memasang senyum remeh "Kakak, ada ap-"

"Mama dan Papa bercerai" aku menghentikan perkataanku. Aku menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakku.

"Gege pasti bohong! Gege pasti bercanda. Kakak memang sering berbohong dan bercanda padakukan?" aku tertawa kencang seperti orang tidak waras "Aku tadi pulang cepat, dan mama meletakkan secarik kertas ini" kakakku melempar gulungan kertas itu padaku. Aku membacanya dengan berkaca-kaca. Oh tuhan, ini pasti tidak benar. Aku ini anak baik-baik, Aku rajin beribadah, rajin belajar sampai aku selalu mendapat peringkat lima besar.

"Aku memilih untuk hidup dengan Mama. Dan kau?" tiba tiba kakakku bertanya dengan nada serius. Aku tidak tau harus hidup dengan siapa. Aku menyayangi kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku juga menyayangi kakakku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kakakku yang selalu membantuku ketika kesusahan. Dan yang selalu melindungiku.

"Jika kau hidup dengan Mama, Papa akan tetap memberikan nafkah untuk kita. Jangan khawatir kau tidak akan kelaparan dan kau akan tetap sekolah."

"Aku ingin hidup disini! Rumah ini saksi keharmonisan keluarga kita, ge. Walaupun rumah ini tidak besar dan mewah, aku tidak mau rumah ini dijual atau ditempati orang lain! Aku ingin hidup disini saja! Aku ingin sendiri sampai kalian kembali kesini" aku terisak. Aku berlari ke kamarku. Aku ingin sendiri tanpa di ganggu orang lain.

**TOK TOK**

"Zie, kita bicarakan dulu. Ayo keluarlah"

**CKLEK**

"Zie" kakakku membuka pintu kamarku dan memelukku yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk kaki rampingku. Aku membalas pelukan kakakku yang sama sepertiku. Menangis. Tubuh kakakku tiba tiba bergetar dan terisak. Mungkin kakakku tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Sama sepertiku.

"Ziezie, gege mohon pilihlah salah satu dari mereka. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Jika kau disini, siapa yang mau mengurusimu?" ucap kakakku dengan suara serak yang masih memelukku.

"Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri, ge. Mungkin aku akan bekerja apapun untuk kebutuhan hidupku" jawabku dengan melepaskan pelukkan kasih sayang.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh bekerja. Itu akan mengganggu belajarmu. Dan fisik kau juga sangat lemah jika kau sering kecapean"

"Tidak apa, ge. Aku akan berusaha mandiri disini. Sering sering lah kalian kemari dan jangan lupa kasih tau kabar kalian padaku. Dan sampaikan salam kasih sayangku pada Mama dan Papa" tubuhku kembali bergetar. Air mataku tak bisa dihentikan. Jika dulu aku selalu di sayang, dilindungi, dan dimanja. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha belajar mandiri.

Zhoumi gege terdiam sejenak. Menerawang mata indahku yang menurunkan hujan air mata.

"Aku janji, setiap bulan aku akan kemari. Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk sekolah dan kebutuhanmu. Ingat! Kau jangan bekerja. Raihlah cita-citamu, fikirkan masa depanmu saja. Aku, Mama, dan Papa ingin melihatmu bahagia nantinya. Kami menyayangimu, Zie"

**CUP**

Satu kecupan di kening yang diberikan oleh kakakku. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sayang kalian"

"Ah, ini aku ada sedikit uang untukmu. Mungkin ini cukup untuk iuran sekolah dan kebutuhanmu. Ambillah"

"Tidak! Ini pasti uang bulananmu. Aku tidak mau jatah orang aku ambil untuk kebutuhanku"

"Ambil saja. Gege masih punya uang lagi didompet. Kau harus menerimanya, jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah kesini lagi"

Aku menghela nafasku kasar. Aku mengelap air mataku yang sudah mengering di pipi. Aku menerima uang yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu dari kakakku.

"Terima kasih"

"Yasudah, gege pergi dulu. Kau juga harus sering-sering kesana jika libur telah tiba. Hanya menggunakan kereta api saja kau sudah sampai. Kabari aku jika kau nanti ke rumah mama" ujar kakakku. Mengambil tas yang berisi pakaian atau barang milik dirinya.

Aku mengangguk imut "Hm, Mimi ge sebaiknya kau cuci mukamu dulu. Masa kau akan pergi ke rumah mama dengan wajah bekas air mata dan ingus yang mengering. Para gadis tidak akan kepincut denganmu lagi jika melihatmu seperti itu hihi" aku meledeki kakakku dan ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

_'Aku harus semangat hidup tanpa kalian di sampingku'_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Januari 2007**

Setelah delapan bulan kejadian masa lalu yang menyedihkan, aku bisa hidup sendiri. Kakakku menepati janjinya yang akan selalu mengunjungiku setiap bulan. Mama dan Papa juga pernah mengunjungiku, kurang lebih tiga kali. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, aku bekerja menjadi kasir di sebuah minimarket dekat rumahku. Penghasilanku memang tidak banyak, tetapi pas jika dibagi untuk menabung dan membeli kebutuhan.

Kerabat disana juga baik dan menyayangiku. Mereka tau jika aku hanyalah anak _Broken Home _yang bekerja disana. Bekerja hari Jumat sampai Minggu dari sore sampai malam, mereka juga mempersilahkan aku untuk belajar beberapa menit karena aku akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan.

Tetapi semenjak bulan Nopember, kakakku tidak berkunjung kerumah. Padahal aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kakak dan Mama. Bukan. Aku bukan mengharapkan uang yang mereka berikan. Hanya saja aku sangat merindukan mereka dan juga Papa.

"Zitao, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Krystal yang sudah berada di depan wajahku. Dan membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Krystal, kau membuatku kaget saja" aku mengelus dadaku yang berdetak kencang.

"Aku membawa bekal banyak hari ini, ayo kita makan siang bersama, Zi"

Aku tersenyum saat Krystal menyerahkan sumpit dan menyuruhku memakan bento buatan ibunya.

"Kasian sekali yah, anak _Broken home _seperti Zitao makan siang dengan orang tajir sepertimu, Krystal" sindir seorang gadis bersurai madu dengan dua temannya dibelakang -bisa dibilang mereka adalah asistennya.

"Terserah aku. Zitao itu sahabatku! Jadi apa salahnya aku mengajaknya makan bersama" ujar Krystal dengan emosi untuk membelaku.

"Krystal, kau ini mempunyai keluarga yang terhormat. Perusahaan Papamu dimana-mana. Masa iya kau masih berteman dengan gadis kumel seperti Zitao. Dia hanya anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Jika orang tuamu tau kau bermain dengannya, kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tuamu. Atau bisa juga kau pindah sekolah untuk menjauhinya" ejek gadis itu yang bernama Suzy. Dengan memasang wajah sombong dan jijik kearahku.

"Hell-o! asal kau tau, Paman Huang yang berusaha membangkitkan kembali perusahaan Papaku. Dan sekarang? Papamu mendekat ke Papaku hanya numpang berbisnis. Dan sekarang perusahaan Papamu bangkit kembali dan otomatis itu karena Pman Huang yang membangkitkan perusahaan Papaku. Papaku sebenarnya sudah tau keluargamu yang licik hanya ingin membangkrutkan perusahaan Papaku! Dan perusahaan papamu akan menjadi perusahaan terbesar"

"Bukankah papamu memecat papanya karena terlibat kasus korupsi? Cih masih saja membela orang yang salah!"

"Hey, kau tidak tau masalahnya. Papa Zitao hanya di fitnah oleh orang yang benar-benar salah. Dan sewaktu itu papaku ternyata sudah di guna-guna oleh orang itu. Papaku sudah memecat orang yang salah dan meminta papa Zitao untuk balik lagi. Diam saja kau jika tidak tau apa-apa!"

Muka Krystal mulai memerah emosi. Aku tidak tau harus melerai mereka bagaimana. Krystal selalu membelaku jika teman-temanku mengejekku. Makanya aku sangat menyayanginya. Begitupun orang tua mereka yang sangat baik padaku.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi mengejek Zitao. Habislah keluargamu!" ancam Krystal kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil bekal yang belum dimakan dan tangan kirinya menarik tanganku.

Ia menarikku ke sebuah taman sekolah yang memang sangat nyaman ketika orang orang berada disana.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya berteman denganmu lagi. Aku hanya-"

"Zi, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Bukankah teman sejati akan setia walaupun suka dan duka? Aku akan melindungimu semampuku. Karena aku sangat menyayangi dirimu. Begitupun dengan keluargaku. Jika sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu, aku akan benar benar pindah sekolah" jelasnya kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, aku juga menyayangimu" aku benar benar beruntung mempunyai teman –lebih tepatnya menjadi sahabatku. Aku benar benar tidak salah pilih.

"Yasudah, ayok kita habiskan makan siang ini. Sebentar lagi akan bunyi bel masuk"

Aku tersenyum cerah secerah siang ini. Dan menyuapkan bento ke dalam mulutku.

_'Ya tuhan, lindungi lah orang orang yang menyayangiku'_

**11 Maret 2007**

Hari akhir pekan telah tiba. Aku merasakan perbedaan disaat akhir pekan seperti ini yang dulu dan sekarang. Yang dulu aku selalu pergi jalan-jalan bersama Papa, Mama dan Zhoumi gege. Dan tidak lupa kita mencetak moment bersama lewat kamera. Dan sekarang, aku hanya menambah pekerjaanku sebagai jasa mencuci pakaian. Memang tidak setiap hari orang orang mencuci pakaian kepadaku. Tetapi ini cukup untuk menabung di masa depan. Banyak tetangga yang kasihan kepadaku, mereka selalu menasehatiku untuk jadi yang terbaik.

Dan hari ini aku merasa sangat bebas. Tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini karena aku cuti untuk seminggu dan fokus belajar untuk dua mingu lagi . Hanya beberapa pakaian kotorku yang belum dicuci dan masak untuk makan siang.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku yang mulai terasa rapuh ini di kursi empuk dan mulai mengusapnya dengan salep pengurang rasa pegal. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati rasa hangat yang terasa sampai ke tulangku.

**TOK TOK**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menoleh kearah pintu. Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka sedikit gorden. Mama selalu berpesan padaku, jika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tanpa memanggil nama di keluarga ini, aku harus melihatnya dari jendela dulu. Takutnya seseorang yang tidak di kenal datang dan meraup barang-barang di rumah.

**CKLEK**

"GEGE?!"

Aku segera memeluknya erat dan menangis di dada bidang kakakku. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukannya. Dua bulan lagi aku akan melaksanakan ujian. Tanpa semangat dan dukungan dari mereka membuatku malas sekali belajar sebenarnya.

"Hey Zie, jangan menangis dong cantik. Gege kan sudah ada disini"

"Huum, gege masuklah. Aku rindu sekali dengan gege hehe"

Aku segera ke dapur yang niatnya untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk kakakku. Tapi gege bilang ia bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti.

"Hey Zie, kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut!" Zhoumi gege memulai pembicaraan setelah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos oblong yang masih tersimpan rapih di lemarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa ge?"

"Memangnya di kamarmu tidak ada cermin? Lihat semburat hitam di kantong matamu bertambah tebal. Kau menjadi jelek sekarang haha"

Aku memberengut dan memasang muka ngambek. Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini dengan Zhoumi gege.

"Ish, aku tidur dengan baik kok!"

"Haha.. bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya kakakku sembari mengganti channel televisi.

"Hm, sekolahku baik-baik saja. Semua temanku juga baik, termasuk Krystal" bohong jika semuanya baik.

"Baguslah. Maaf untuk beberapa bulan kemarin aku tidak datang kemari karena ada beberapa urusan kuliah. Yah biasalah yang mau jadi sarjana teknik memang sibuk" pamer kakakku dengan tampang songong yang aku rindukan dan membuatku jengkel.

"Ya ya ya, semoga kau mendapatkan IPK yang bagus"

"Begitupun denganmu"

Aku tersenyum lirih. Aku sudah tidak mendapat dukungan yang berlebih dari dulu tetapi dengan perkataan kakakku yang seperti itu sudah mewakili semua yang aku harapkan.

"Mama sehat, ge?"

Aku menoleh kearah kakakku yang berada disampingku. Dan yang aku lihat hanya tatapan kosong yang sedang menatap program televisi.

"Ada apa, ge?"

"Ah, Mama baik-baik saja"

"Bohong!"

"Mengapa kau selalu bisa membaca fikiran orang sih?"

"Ada apa dengan Mama?"

"Mama sakit"

"Sakit apa?"

"…"

"Gege!"

"Kanker Payudara stadium dua"

Seketika jantungku menciut mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini bertujuan utuk memberitahumu bahwa ibu sangat merindukanmu" ujarnya dengan lirih.

"Tapi aku tau kau sedang lelah. Belajar dan bekerja ya kan?" lanjutnya.

Bibirku mengatup-ngatup. Mataku sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Lelah dengan semua kehidupan baruku ini.

"Aku juga rindu dengan Mama. Bawa aku kesana, ge. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mama maupun Papa" air mataku mengalir satu titik. Benar-benar habis air mataku ini.

"Benar kau ingin ikut dengan ku?"

"Ya, ini adalah hari tenang untuk ujian kelulusan walaupun hanya seminggu"

Aku tersenyum sejenak dan segera masuk kedalam kamar untuk mem_packing _pakaian ku dan berganti pakaian.

"Mama"

"Zitao sayang"

Aku berlari kearah mama yang tergeletak lemah di tempat tidurnya. Aku sangat kasihan sekali dengan mamaku tersayang ini.

"Mama kenapa?" aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara dengan tegar. Tapi entahlah suara serak yang lebih mendominan.

"Mama tidak apa-apa sayang. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Maafkan mama nak tidak mengurusimu, bukan tidak mau tapi mama tidak ingin tinggal disana dengan beribu-ribu kenangan kita dulu" Ujar mamaku sembari mengelus surai halus rambutku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Ma. Mama seperti tidak mengenal diriku saja"

Aku tersenyum dan naik ke atas kasur dan merebahkan badanku disamping mama. Dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku akan tidur di samping mama. Mama tidur lah, istirahat saja"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, aku terlelap dan membawaku ke alam mimpi.

**15 Maret 2007**

Sudah empat hari aku berada disini. Dan sekarang aku harus pulang ke rumah karena sebentar lagi aku akan kembali sekolah untuk mengulang pelajaran dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga dan aku juga harus bekerja kembali. Sebenarnya rumah mama dengan rumah yang aku tempati masih di Qingdao, hanya menggunakan kereta api sekitar setengah jam. Bisa juga menggunakan kendaraan lainnya. Banyak saudaraku yang melarangku untuk pulang dan menyuruhku untuk sekolah disini, tetapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Sebenarnya tidak masuk akal sih hehe.

Aku memasukkan pakaianku kedalam tas ransel hitamku. Tiba tiba ibu datang ke kamar, iya ibu sudah sehat kembali tapi kankernya masih menggrogoti payudara ibuku.

"Ziezie"

"Iya ma"

"Ada yang ingin mama bicarakan dengan anak-anak mama" mama duduk di tepi ranjang dan memanggil kakakku.

"Iya?"

"Sini kalian duduk di kasur saja"

"Ada apa ma?" Tanya kakakku dengan heran. Ibuku hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Mama hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk arahan masa depan kalian jika mama sudah tidak ada"

"Jangan seperti itu, Ma!" ujarku sedikit membentak.

"Tidak ada manusia yang hidup selamanya. Mama juga akan meninggal pada waktunya. Mau itu setelah kalian sukses ataupun belum"

"Zhou, bagaimana kuliahmu? Baik?"

"Aku baik baik saja ma. Aku sedang mengerjakan Skripsi. Semoga saja diterima oleh dosenku" ucap kakakku dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau Zi?" Tanya Mama mengarahkan ke diriku.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak "Aku pun begitu ma"

"Masih berambisi menjadi dokter?"

"Sebenarnya masih, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak yakin. Yah aku serahkan semua kepada tuhan"

"Kau putus asa?" Tanya kakakku tiba-tiba.

"Bukan putus asa. Aku hanya mempunyai beberapa uang tabungan. Dan tabungan itu untuk membayar kuliahku nanti. Mana cukup untuk membayar uang pangkal fakultas kedokteran"

"Sebenarnya kau bisa, kau hanya belajar dengan baik saja. Lalu setelahnya aku yang tanggung semuanya, Zie" ujar kakakku yang penuh penekanan. Aku tahu, kakakku ingin aku sukses dan mau kita sukses bersama untuk kebahagian orangtuaku.

"Zie, asal kau tau. Sebenarnya kakakmu sudah bekerja. Hanya dengan kecerdasan dan kreatifitasnya, dia sudah mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Jangankan untuk kuliah, sekolahmu sekarang yang membiayai kakakmu. Kau berfikir Papamu yang membayar? Iya Papa hanya memberikan kita tiga puluh persen penghasilannya. Papa sekarang sudah berkluarga untuk mengurusnya. Dan sekarang dia lumpuh" jelas Mama dengan lembut layaknya ibu lain yang menasehati anaknya.

"Jadi mama dan papa bercerai karena papa selingkuh?"

"Bukan sayang, Papa menikah baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu papa datang dengan istrinya. Istrinya sangat baik pada mama. Malahan istrinya itu ingin melihat dirimu. Mama tau, papa bukan tipe pria brengsek. Karena perjodaohan dan saling mencintai penyebabnya. Tetapi mama dan papa selalu menutupinya didepan kalian. Dan pada awal Januari, papa tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil"

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan memejamkan mataku. Tidak tahan untuk melihat masa lalu yang sudah sedikit demi sedikit aku lupakan.

"Jadilah anak yang berambisi secara sehat. Mama rindu dengan ambisimu yang ingin memiliki ini dan ingin menjadi itu. Ambisimu bisa memiliki apapun. Ingat kata mama, ambisimu harus yang positif tidak boleh licik dengan lawanmu"

Otakku bekerja menerapkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Mama.

"Mama selalu berdoa agar tuhan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi kalian. Dan agar masa depan kalian selalu cerah"

"Zhou, ingat! Setelah kau lulus kuliah dan bekerja, jangan macam-macam dulu. Gapailah cita-citamu kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga nanti. Ajarkanlah anak-anakmu dengan baik. Mama tau kau anak yang baik sayang"

Mamaku memeluk kakakku yang mulai menitikan satu atau dua titik air matanya.

"Iya ma. Aku janji. Asalkan itu membuat mama bahagia."

"Zie sayang.. kau harus janji pada mama, kau akan belajar dengan giat dan bisa menggapai cita-citamu. Mama senang jika kau mempunyai keinginan apapun. Jangan lelah-lelah untuk bekerja, sesekali meminta cuti untuk fokus belajar. Jika nanti kau sudah lulus, kau harus kemari lagi dan tunjukan pada mama kau mendapat nilai yang bagus" Mama merenggangkan tangannya member intruksi untuk memeluknya. Aku memajukan tubuhku dan membelitkan kedua tanganku ke tubuh mama.

"Aku janji. Asal mama selalu sehat ya" ujarku lirih.

"Ya sayang. Mama akan selalu doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian"

"Kami sayang Mama" ucap aku dan kakakku bersamaan. Dan setelah itu aku pamit untuk pulang ke rumah.

_'__Aku selalu menyayangi kalian. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi_

**TBC**

**Wkwk kemarin padahal aku bilangnya satu chapter satu hari (beda tanggal) tapi ini sekaligus tiga hari. Soalnya aku sudah ga sabar pengen langsung pertemuan Kristao yang diperkirakan chapter besok. Para riders kemana inih? kok ga coratcoret di kotak riview sih .-. sekian dari aku.**

**Balasan Riview **

LVenge : Hihi Ivan Li itu OC kak. Tapi setau aku, ada temen Tao yang namanya Ivan? tapi namanya bukan Ivan Li yah? -_- Makasih udah riview :)

Aiko Michishige : Udah nih hihi. Makasih udah riview :)

Xyln : Iya nih kak, namanya juga kronology mirisnya zitaw sampai masamasa indah bersama om yipan hehe. Makasih udah riview :)

Al-phabet Di : Iya kampret, gua juga tau. namanya usaha begini memang butuh proses untuk memperbanyak dan menjadi perhatian KTs :v Makasih udah riview :)

Dandeliona96 : Sudah nih kak, sekaligus tiga hari tuh hehe. Ivan Li itu OC. Masalah Kris mah nanti ada dichap besok. Makasih udah riview :)


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Mei 2007**

Hai, tau kah kalian kemarin dan hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali? Haha akhirnya kemarin aku resmi lulus sekolah. Dan apa yang menyebabkan aku bahagia? Aku mendapat nilai terbaik satu angkatanku. Dan juga mendapat beasiswa kedokteran. Puji tuhan, aku bisa membahagiakan Papa, Mama, kakak, dan semua orang yang aku sayangi dan yang menyayangiku. Ah papa kemarin juga menelfonku tentang kelulusanku. Dan aku yakin, disana papa menyimpulkan senyuman bahagianya hehe.

Dan hari ini tujuanku untuk ke rumah mama selama liburan sampai masa ospek-ku nanti. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas tahun besok dengan keluargaku walaupun tidak ada papa. Dan aku akan menyuruh kakakku untuk membantuku di masa ospek nanti.

Aku keluar dari gerbong kereta sambil tersenyum cerah dan menghirup udara. Setelah keluar dari stasiun, aku menghentikan mobil taksi dan menuju alamat rumah Mama. Senyumku tidak lepas dari bibirku dan pandanganku melihat keluar jendela. Sebenarnya aku rindu dengan suasana Qingdao yang dulu. Masih banyak pepohonan yang rindang dan lebih banyak orang yang menggunakan sepeda. Yah walaupun tidak jauh beda dengan sekarang, banyaknya gedung dan bangunan tetapi masih terlihat bersih seperti dulu.

"Belok kiri ya" aku mengintruksi supir taksinya dan hanya dibalas anggukan. Hanya berjalan lurus, pasti akan sampai rumah.

Tetapi aku bingung. Didepan rumah nenekku yang sudah diwariskan kepada ibuku ada sebuah tenda dan banyak orang disana memakai baju rapi berwarna hitam gelap.

"Stop disini saja. Ambillah kembaliannya" aku membuka pintu taksi itu dan berjalan cepat dengan tampang heran ke rumah.

Aku masuk kedalam rumah mendengarkan isakan tangis orang-orang. Itupun aku masih berada dihalaman rumah dan aku belum masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku masih heran dengan semua ini.

"Zie.. Zitao?" panggil seorang pria bersurai coklat yang aku kenal. Iya itu adalah kakakku yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat banyak orang mengeluarkan tangisnya. Matanya merah dan kelopak matanya terlihat bengap.

"Ge..gege?"

"Hai Zie. Selamat datang. Bagaimana kelulusanmu kemarin?" aku benar-benar tidak mendengarkan perkataan kakakku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku turut ikut sedih mendengar isakan tangis orang-orang.

"Ada apa ini ge?" kakakku menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Aku menatapnya dengan memohon untuk pejelasannya.

"Mama mana ge?"

"Ma..mama meninggal Zie"

Apa ? ini sangat tidak mungkin! Kakakku ini memang sering bercanda yang tidak-tidak akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini tidak lucu ge. Bercanda kau akhir-akhir ini sangat parah sekali!" aku berjalan menembus orang-orang yang menutupi jalan. Dan aku melihat, Mama tergeletak didalam peti kayu dengan gaun putih dan di dandan cantik. Dan matanya tertutup rapat. Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke kakakku yang masih berdiri.

"Ini bukan sungguhankan? Kakak menyewa orang-orang disini untuk membuat kejutan aneh seperti ini?"

"Tidak, Huang Zitao!"

Aku terkejut membelalakan mataku. Aku tau kakakku membentakku, apalagi dengan nama lengkapku yang dia sebut.

"Mama sudah koma semenjak sehari sebelum kau ujian. Ketika mama menyemangatimu lewat handphone, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dia sempat kepikiran dirimu. Dia takut kau tidak makan karena stress menghadapi ujian. Dan berdoa untuk kedepannya, semoga apa yang kau harapkan terkabul" aku hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan kakakku. Air mataku masih berlinang dibola mataku. Aku menahan tangisku. Sudah terlalu banyak aku mengeluarkan air mataku saat ini. Betapa sakitnya hatiku ini setelah ditinggal orang yang aku sayang.

"Gege, sekarang gege lihat kalau aku baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, walaupun kau terlihat lebih kurus"

"Gege tau aku kemarin baru lulus? Gege tau kalau aku besok akan ulang tahun?"

Sekarang giliran kakakku yang diam. Dia tidak berani menatapku, dan mengalihkan matanya ke para warga.

"Asal gege tau, aku mendapatkan nilai ujian tertinggi satu angkatan. Dan asal gege tau juga, aku mendapat beasiswa kedokteran"

Aku masih tetap menatap kakakku yang enggan menatap mataku. Dan dia menitikan satu titik air dari matanya.

"Aku berhasilkan ge? Aku berhasil membahagia kan kalian? Aku kesini ingin berterima kasih dan menunjukan semua usaha dan semangatku. Tapi apa?" aku menggantung perkataanku. Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan air mata ini.

"Kalian malah menyambutku seperti ini!" aku terjatuh kelantai. Kepalaku terasa pening sekali.

"Aku berhasilkan ge? Gege maukan membiayaiku sampai sukses? Gege ingatkan kata-kata gege waktu itu didepan mama?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Fikiranku kalut. Aku mengeluarkan semua airmataku dan suaraku sedikit lebih kencang membuat warga terfokus kearah kami.

"MAMAAA! AKU SUDAH JADI YANG MAMA INGIN KAN HIKSS.. MAMA JANGAN TINGGALKAN ZIEZIE. JANGAN MAMAAA HIKSS.."

Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengeluarkannya dengan sangat kencang sampai orang-orang kalang kabut untuk menghentikanku. Dan saudara-saudaraku semua keluar dan memelukku.

"Ziezie"

"Gege hikss mengapa orang yang hiks yang aku sayang hiks selalu meninggalkanku hikss" aku memeluk erat kakakku. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menenangkanku yaitu kakakku.

"Iya, kau sudah berhasil melewati satu tantangan. Dan kau harus melewati dua tantangan lagi. Yaitu menjadi seorang dokter yang kau inginkan dan menjadi seorang istri atau ibu yang baik. Selama kau menjadi tanggung jawab orang tua, aku yang sekarang yang bertanggung jawab semuanya. Papa sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Hanya memberi kita nafkah seberapa dari penghasilannya" aku mengangguk dengan tubuhku yang masih memeluk tubuh kakakku yang hangat.

"Sekarang kita liat Mama didalam. Kau harus menciumnya untuk yang terakhir. Jangan tangisi lagi, itu akan menghambat mama masuk surga. Terima semua ini, Zie" ucap kakakku sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan memahat senyum tampan yang kakakku miliki.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Zhoumi gege.

_'Ya tuhan, buatlah diriku menjadi orang yang tabah untuk hidup ini'_

**21 Desember 2013**

"Ini resep obatnya ya. Jaga kondisi kamu kesehatan kamu, Manuel. Jangan terlalu capek beraktifitas"

"Siap, Dokter Zi. Terima kasih" ucap anak usia tiga belas tahun dengan tersenyum imut kearahku. Dan segera keluar dari ruanganku bersama ayahnya.

Hah aku jadi teringat papa yang ada di Beijing. Memang tidak setiap minggu aku mengunjungi papa, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu papa dan Zhoumi ge menemaniku untuk wisuda.

Hey, bertemu dengan aku lagi setelah enam tahun lamanya aku kuliah di universitas kedokteran terbaik di China. Butuh lima tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran ini. Butuh tujuh semester untuk mendapat gelar sarjana ditambah tiga semester untuk kepaniteraan klinik senior atau ko-asisten di Rumah sakit.

Untungnya kampusku itu bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit ternama di Qingdao. Jadi setelah lulus dengan hasil nilai memuaskan, aku disalurkan untuk bekerja dirumah sakit ini. Memang baru beberapa bulan aku menjadi seseorang yang berusaha menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit. Tetapi terasa nyaman sekali. Aku baru menyelesaikan S1, sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkannya lagi spesialis Obstetri & Ginekologi atau yang lebih jelas menjadi dokter kandungan. Tetapi aku harus mengumpulkan uangnya dulu, karena sekolah jurusan itu memang tidak murah.

"Dok, sudah tidak ada pasien lagi. Apa dokter akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya seorang perawat yang menjadi asistenku saat memeriksa pasien. Aku memilihat jam tangan coklat mungilku.

"Sudah tepat pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh. Aku akan pulang, perawat Zhang" aku mengambil tasku dan melepaskan jas putih khas dokter punyaku. Melipat dan menaruhkan ditas ranselku. Kalian fikir setelah aku dewasa seperti ini aku akan terlihat feminim? Ah aku memang tidak terbiasa menjadi feminism, aku masih nyaman dengan meletakannya di punggung daripada harus menentengnya haha.

Aku berjalan melewati orang-orang yang datang atau berdatangan ke rumah sakit ternama ini. Sesekali aku melemparkan senyumku ke pasien yang ingin berobat.

"Siang Zitao" sapa seorang pria tinggi dan bersurai coklat. Park Chanyeol, dia teman dekatku dirumah sakit ini. Seorang pria tampan yang seumuran dengan kakakku dan sampai sekarang dia masih menjomblo, dia bilang belum ada yang pas di matanya. Ruanganku dan dia bersebelahan tetapi dia sebagai dokter gigi sedangkan aku sebagai dokter umum.

"Siang Chan ge, sepertinya kau sedikit terlambat ya? Pasienmu sudah banyak yang menunggu" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, tadi aku kesiangan lagi" ucapnya sambil terkikik. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya Chan ge. Aku harus istirahat karena nanti malam jadwal" ujarku dan hanya disambut anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Setelah itu kami pergi berlawan arah.

Aku membuka mobilku yang sudah berada di pintu utama rumah sakit, memang sengaja aku meminta tolong satpam untuk mengambil mobil dari parkiran dan aku tinggal masuk kedalam.

Dan sekarang aku akan berkunjung kerumah Mama. Katanya sih bibi akan berkunjung hanya sekedar liburan natal dan tahun baru bersama keluarga. Ohiya, sampai sekarang aku masih menempati rumah sederhana itu sampai nanti aku sudah bersuami. Tetapi aku berjanji tidak akan menjualnya pada siapapun.

Aku memasukan mobilku diteras dan aku melihat tiga mobil berjejer. Ah mungkin itu saudara dari paman Oh, suami dari bibiku. Merasa ruang tamu banyak tamu, aku lebih memilih masuk lewat pintu dapur. Disana aku melihat bibiku sedang berbicang dengan paman Qiu atau sepupu mamaku.

"Zi, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya paman Qiu ketika dia melihatku berjalan mengambil air mineral.

"Iya paman"

"Wah yang sudah jadi dokter sekarang lebih terlihat cantik. Dengan sedikit dandanan, kau akan terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun" ledek bibi yang sudah berganti marga Oh.

"Bibi jangan meledekku!" ucapku kesel. Hanya pura-pura sebenarnya.

"Abisnya kau ini wanita tidak suka berdandan. Cobalah berdandan, akan banyak pria yang menyukaimu"

"Ish, walaupun aku tidak suka berdandan tetap saja pria banyak yang mengejar cintaku" aku memeletkan lidahku kepada bibiku. Ini memang tidak sopan, tetapi aku memang seperti ini jika sudah bersama bibi.

**CKLEK**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kami yang sedang mengobrol. Dan keluarlah seorang pria tinggi dengan surai hitam dan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan sangat cuek. Hanya memakai kaos merah yang terlihat dari kerah switter hitamnya dan celana panjang hitam yang menutupi kaki panjangnya. Terlihat seperti masih mahasiswa.

"Sudah, Yifan?" Tanya bibiku kepada orang itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba pandanganku dan dia bertubruk. Aku menampilkan senyum manisku dan diapun tersenyum canggung tetapi tetap terlihat tampan.

"Yasudah, kau langsung saja ke ruang makan. Nanti bibi nyusul. Kau juga Zitao, ganti bajumu dan kita akan makan bersama" suruh bibi dengan sok mengatur. Aku berjalan duluan melewati pria tadi – Yifan -.

Untung saja tamunya masih diruang tamu semua. Kamarku melewati ruang makan yang sudah disediakan banyak makanan.

**CKLEK**

"Sehun?" aku memanggil sepupuku yang masih anak sekolah menengah atas sedang memainkan game kewajibannya ketika ia sampai dirumah ini di komputer kakakku.

Ia menoleh kearahku dengan tampang datar "Hm" hanya itu yang sering dia jawab ketika aku berbicara dengannya.

Aku mengambil pakaian ganti. Hanya celana jeans pendek selutut dan kemeja merah-hitam bergaris dengan ukuran yang besar. Penampilanku memang seadanya. Tidak usah yang bagus-bagus hanya untuk di rumah. Dan segera kekamar mandi. Tidak mungkin menggantinya dibelakang Sehun.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku berjalan kearah Sehun yang sudah anteng menatap smartphone di kasurku. Komputernya sudah ia matikan dan sekarang berganti menjadi smartphonenya.

Aku duduk diatas ranjang juga tetapi ia tiduran.

"Sehun, apa ada pelajaran yang membuatmu berhenti berfikir?" tanyaku hanya basa basi kepada sepupuku.

"Tidak. Semua sangat mudah" jawabnya masih datar dan dengan nada angkuh. Sepupuku campuran China dan Korea yang satu ini memang sedikit angkuh dan terlalu menyepelekan masalah. Tetapi dia adalah anak yang jenius dan gokil jika orang-orang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Yaya, kau memang jenius, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau baru mengakuinya"

Sehun dan aku terdiam sejenak. Hening.

"Sehun, kau tau Yifan?" entah kenapa mulutku ini mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sepertinya aku keceplosan.

"Dia kakak sepupu dari keluarga papaku yang tinggal di Guangzhou. Keturunan China-Kanada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku kaget saja baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya"

"Apa kau suka dengannya?"

"Ah tidak! Aku tidak sembarang menyukai pria" ujarku kesal. Dan aku berdiri untuk mengikat asal rambut panjangku.

"Ayo kita makan siang, simpan dulu ponsel mu dimeja. Tidak bagus anak kecil sepertimu selalu memainkan game" aku menarik tangan Sehun agar dia terbangun tiduran malasnya. Dan dia bangun dengan kesan ogah-ogahan. Dia memang salah satu sepupuku yang paling nurut.

Suasana di ruang makan sangat tenang. Kita makan dengan hikmat. Tradisi kita memang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun berisik saat makan itu akan mengganggu selera makan yang lain. Tetapi ketika di restouran dan mendengar berisiknya orang-orang, tidak sedikitpun selera makanku hilang. Ketika sudah selesai, kami boleh berbicara dan tertawa sepuasnya. Aneh tidak sih?

Dan sekarang semua piring kotor diatas meja sudah tidak ada karena di letakkan di tempat cuci piring dan dibersihkan oleh pembantu yang sudah bekerja lama disini. Kami terus berbincang-bincang dan tertawa keras. Anak anak yang masih kecil terus saja aktif lari kesana dan kesini. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan bincang mereka. Sehun sudah kembali ke kamarku. Aku sangat kesepian disini. Tahun lalu, kakakku izin untuk bekerja di Jepang karena pusat perusahaan tempat kakakku bekerja membutuh bantuan kecerdasannya. Dia sempat pulang waktu itu untuk menemaniku wisuda, setelahnya pergi lagi ke Jepang

Jika tidak ada kakak di sini, rumah ini akan kosong. Kerena memang saudaraku tinggal tidak satu atap, hanya tinggal dirumah di sekitar sini. Jadi bisa melihat kondisi rumah ketika tidak ada orang. Sedangkan pembantuku akan setiap hari kerumah ini untuk membersihkan rumah.

Aku melihat Yifan hanya diam sambil memakan apel merahnya untuk mencuci mulut.

"Zitao?" panggil paman Oh membuatku terkejut.

"Eh iya, ada apa paman?" balasku.

"Kau memperhatikan Yifan terus. Ada apa?" Tanya paman Oh dengan senyum meledek.

"Ak-aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya" aku menyangkal apa yang di katakan paman Oh gendut ini. Suami istri ini sama saja, suka meledekiku.

"Oh iya, pasti kalian belum saling kenal kan? Nah Zitao, kenalkan dia Wu Yifan, keponakan paman" Yifan meletakan apelnya di meja dan berdiri kemudian tubuhnya yang tegap membungkuk sedikit. Akupun ikut berdiri dan membalas bungkuknya.

"Aku Wu Yifan. Salam kenal"

"Aku Huang Zitao. Salam kenal juga" aku tersenyum kaku. Tanganku dan tangannya saling menggenggam. Tatapan mataku dan matanya masih saling menatap dalam-dalam.

"Ekhem"

Segera aku melepaskan tanganku setelah seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk disamping Yifan berdehem.

"Yifan sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Zitao ya?" ucap pria paruh baya dengan wajah asia bercampur barat tadi.

"Ti-tidak kok, Pa" oh ternyata itu papanya. Paman Wu.

"Zitao, sekarang usiamu berapa?" Tanya seorang wanita peruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik di samping papanya Yifan yang aku yakin itu adalah mamanya.

"Umurku duapuluh empat tahun, bibi"

"Pendidikanmu apa, cantik?" Tanya papa Yifan lagi.

"Aku seorang dokter. Ya masih menjadi dokter umum" jawabku kemudian menunduk malu. Hey siapa yang tidak malu di tanya-tanya terus seperti ini dengan orang tua dari pria yang baru beberapa menit aku kenal. Seperti ingin dijodohkan saja.

"Wah kau keren sekali. Asal kau tau, aku ingin mempunyai seorang anak yang bekerja menjadi dokter. Tetapi Yifan malah keukeuh ingin menjadi seorang pilot" ucap Mama Yifan dengan mendelik kearah Yifan. Dan anaknya masih berkutat dengan apel merah menggoda itu.

"Yifan adalah seorang Pilot. Dan umurnya sudah matang, dua puluh tujuh tahun" lanjut bibi Wu. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ternyata seumuran dengan Zhoumi gege.

"Hey, bukannya ayahmu ingin mempunyai anak seorang pilot, Zie? Tetapi gegemu menjadi sarjana pemesinan dan sekarang otaknya dipakai oleh orang Jepang" ujar paman Oh. Aku mengangguk membenarkannya.

Paman dan bibi Wu hanya tertawa "Mama, karena kau ingin mempunyai anak seorang dokter dan papanya Zitao ingin mempunyai anak seorang pilot. Bagaimana kita jodohkan mereka? Ide bagus bukan?" kata paman Wu berucap membisik tetapi masih terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitar.

"Siapa yang ingin di jodohkan?" Tanya bibi Oh. Aku masih kaget mendengarnya. Aku melihat Yifan hanya diam dan sejenak menghentikan kunyahan apelnya.

"Yifan dan Zitao"

"Wah bagus. Kapan mereka akan menikah? Nanti aku yang membuat jas dan gaun pengantinnya ?" ucap bibiku dengan antusias. Paman Qiu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ah bagaimana kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu untuk pendekatan? agar nanti nikah tidak ada yang namanya canggung. Zitao ini anak baik-baik, dia belum pernah berpacaran demi menggapai cita-citanya" ucap paman Oh. Aku mulai gelisah dengan perbincangan mereka semua.

Hey, mereka itu bukan orang tuaku yang boleh mengatur hidupku. Aku tidak mau menikah yang tidak di landasi oleh cinta. Aku belum pernah jatuh dengan pria manapun. Jika menyukai pria, aku pernah. Itupun Ivan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku lihat Yifan yang berada di hadapanku memainkan ponselnya. Seperti acuh dengan permasalahan ini.

"Ah tidak-tidak, kalian harus kelantai dua kalau ingin berduaan. Pemandangan disana sangat indah. Disana juga ada ruang tamu. Ayo ayok!" ujar bibiku sambil menggeretku dan bibi Wu dengan antusias ikut menggeret anaknya untuk kelantai dua. Aku dan Yifan di geret (?) sampai ruang tamu lantai dua dengan pintu kaca untuk melihat pemandangan di perumah Qingdao ini.

"Nah kalian disini yang anteng yah. Hanya sepuluh sampai lima belas menit pasti kalian bisa dekat. Habis itu kita langsung pulang Yifan karena hari sudah semakin sore. Mama dan bibi Oh ke bawah duluan ya. Bye bye~" ucap bibi Wu sebelum turun ke lantai bawah yang meninggalkan aku dan Yifan berdua.

Kita masih sama-sama diam. Saling memikirkan ucapan apa yang ingin disampaikan. Atau memang aku saja yang memikirkannya dan pria tinggi disampingku masih sibuk dengan ponsel kotaknya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menaruh ponselnya di kantung celana. Aku akan mulai membicarakan sesuatu.

"Zitao/Yifan ge?" ucap kami bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja ge"

"Ekhem" ia berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Aku tahu. "Tolak saja masalah perbincangan tadi jika kau keberatan" ujarnya sangat dingin tanpa menatap mataku. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu kaca.

"A-aku akan mempertimbangkannya nanti kok ge" ucapku gugup. Iya benar. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya nanti.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang hanya terpaksa karena perjodohan"

"Memangnya gege menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyaku. Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai maupun tidak mencintaiku.

"Aku terima" balasnya tegas. Aku menatapnya walaupun dia tidak menatapku dan masih terpaku dengan arah luar dari pintu kaca.

"Aku ini anak satu-satunya. Aku berjanji dengan orang tuaku akan mengikuti segala kemauannya kecuali cita-citaku. Untungnya aku sudah menunjukkan keberhasilanku ke orangtuaku. Jadi tidak sia-sia orang tuaku mengikuti kemauan pertama kaliku ini" lanjutnya penuh penjelasan.

Ia menoleh kearahku yang memang belum mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. "Aku ingin kau berfikir matang-matang sebelum menyampaikan pernyataan ini. Aku tau kau adalah gadis baik-baik, yang bisa berfikir dewasa"

Aku memainkan ujung kain baju. Apa aku harus belajar mencintainya? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku belajar mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan bertemu kembali setelah ini. Ya tuhan, bantulah aku!

"Yifan, ayo kita pulang" teriak bibi Wu dari lantai bawah. Yifan berdiri. Dan aku pun berdiri berniat mengantarkan Yifan ke lantai bawah. Baru dua langkah Yifan berjalan di depanku tiba-tiba ia menghentikan jalannya. Begitupun denganku yang berada di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menoleh kearahku yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku…" aku mendongakkan kepalaku menunggu kata selanjutnya yang ia sampaikan. Aku memang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi tetapi jika berada di samping Yifan, aku hanya sejajar dengan telinganya.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar mencintaiku"

**DEG**

Aku terkejut. Ya aku terkejut dengan karena dia mengucapkan itu tetapi aku lebih terkejut dia memutar balikan tubuhnya kearahku. Mendekat wajahnya kearahku.

**CUP**

Ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir peachku. Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh pria yang baru kenal beberapa jam. Aku diam terpejam, tidak membalas ciuman hangatnya. Dan dia menekan tengkukku agar lebih dalam. Aku ingin menghentikannya dengan mendorong dia kebelakang tapi ingatkan aku jika di belakangnya persis itu tangga kebawah. Bisa-bisa aku membunuhnya.

Yifan melepaskan ciuman itu secara perlahan seperti tak ingin bibirnya dan bibirku terpisah. Aku menunduk menahan menyembunyikan semburat merah tomatku.

"Aku janji, setelah aku berhasil 'mengajar'mu. Aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu" setelah itu ia menuruni anak tangga untuk turun ke bawah dan menghampiri keluarganya.

Aku masih terpaku ditempat. Mengatup-ngatupkan bibirku yang baru saja di rasakan oleh seseorang. Apa aku harus menerima perjodohan bodoh ini? Haruskah aku belajar mencintainya? Apakah Yifan akan mencintaiku? Aku tidak mau jika pernikahanku dengan Yifan nanti jika kita hanya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian. Dan berakhir perceraian yang tidak di sukai oleh tuhan.

_'Tuhan, Mama, Papa, tolong bantu aku'_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**25 Desember 2013**

Hari natal pun tiba. Semua keluarga dari mamaku berkumpul di rumah yang cukup besar ini. Setelah pagi-pagi ke gereja untuk berdoa, aku menyempatkan berkunjung ke makam Mama bercerita sendiri disana. Semoga saja mama mendengarkan curhatku. Lalu tidak beberapa lama aku sampai dirumah, Papaku menghubungiku untuk mengucapkan selamat natal. Begitupun dengan kakakku yang di Jepang menggunakan _Video Call _bersama kekasihnya yang sangat sopan dan imut. Dan selanjutnya kita yang berada di rumah ini membuat pesta keluarga. Kecuali aku yang masih termenung memikirkan pembicaraan aku dan Sehun di kamar tadi malam.

**Flashback On**

Jam menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku baru saja pulang dari jadwal praktekku. Aku melihat beberapa saudaraku yang belum tidur untuk menyiapkan untuk esok.

"Zie, kamu sudah pulang?" Tanya istri dari paman Qiu yang amat sangat baik denganku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mandi dan istirahatlah, Zie. Besok kita akan ke gereja pagi-pagi"

"Iya bi" setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kamar dan menemukan satu jiwa yang belum kea lam mimpi. Sehun yang asik memainkan smartphone sambil memeluk guling. Kita memang tidur sekamar tetapi kamar ini memiliki dua kasur, atas dan bawah. Jadi jangan berfikir aku dan Sehun tidur seranjang.

Setelah mandi dan merasakan tubuhku bertambah fresh aku menaikkan tempat tidur yang cukup besar dibanding kasur Sehun yang ada dibawahku. Mataku mulai lelah dan rohku bersiap menuju kea lam mimpi. Tetapi sepupuku memanggilku dan aku membuka mataku menatap sepupuku yang berumur tujuh belas tahun ini.

"Kau di jodohkan dengan Yifan yah?" tanyanya. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan Sehun naik keranjangku.

"Tau darimana?"

"Dari mama"

"Aku tidak tau apa keputusanku" ucapku dengan bingung. Saat ini aku belum memikirkan keputusannya. Sehari setelah kejadian waktu itu, aku sangat sibuk dengan jadwal praktek.

"Aku tau fikiranmu ingin pernikahan kalian dilandasi oleh percikan cinta oleh kalian berdua? Kau seharusnya belajar mencintai Yifan" ujar Sehun sok dewasa. Aku menatapnya heran, mengapa dia harus menyuruhku untuk mencintai Yifan. Mengapa dia juga tidak menyuruh Yifan untuk mencintaiku.

"Kau hanya menyuruhku?"

"Karena Yifan sudah mencintaimu"

**DEG**

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Darahku berdesir cepat. Apa aku harus percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun? Kita baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Mustahil jika dia sudah mencintaiku.

"Sudah dua tahun dia mencintaimu, Zi"

"Tidak mungkin"

Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan menatapku seolah-olah ini sangat serius "Kau taukan dua tahun lalu tragedi aku kecelakaan?" aku mengangguk ingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Waktu itu Yifan menemaniku seharian dirumah sakit. Papa sedang bekerja dan Mama mengurusi butiknya karena waktu itu aku sudah mulai membaik dan kebetulan juga Yifan tidak ada jadwal penerbangan. Aku meminta tolong Yifan untuk mencabut charger Tab adikku. Adikku memasang wallpaper bersamamu saat adikku ulangtahun yang ke dua belas tahun atau beberapa bulan sebelum aku kecelakaan" Sehun mengambil guling bersarung bendera Negara Inggris dan memeluknya. Aku masih menatap Sehun berharap ia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku memerhatikan dia melihat wallpaper itu, matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia tertarik denganmu. Selanjutnya dia membuka galeri foto dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan dia bertanya siapa wanita di foto itu. Dan aku menjawab itu adalah dirimu, Zi. Aku melihat bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan senyumannya, jarang sekali aku melihatnya tersenyum tulus dan gerak bibir dia seperti mengatakan kau cantik" lanjut Sehun.

"Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Dan dia bertanya, 'Apakah pria ini kekasihnya?' setelah dia bertanya, aku tertawa kencang. Dia bertanya dengan nada emosi dengan mimik cemburu. Dan aku menjawab, bahwa pria yang foto bersamamu itu adalah Zhoumi, kakakmu. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia memainkan keduanya. Aku bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan?' dia menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum 'Aku mengirim fotonya ke ponselku' aku hanya diam. Karena memang di foto itu kau terlihat sangat cantik, Zi" Sehun memainkan ponselnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan!" ucapku memohon. Sehun melirikku sebentar dan membuang begitu saja ponselnya di kasurku.

"Setelah itu, dia bertanya 'Berapakah nomer ponselnya dan ID Line?' aku hanya menjawab jujur. Toh setelah aku sehat kembali, aku dibelikan segalanya yang aku mau. Dan terakhir, pasti kau risihkan setiap minggu sekali aku selalu mengirimkan pesan padamu? Itu Yifan yang menyuruhku. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatkan wanita yang belum dia kenal dan dia terlalu kaku. Yifan sebenarnya sepertimu, tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita dan berpacaranpun karena wanita tersebut yang menyatakan kepadanya. Dan dua tahun ini, Yifan mencintaimu. Mencintai Huang Zitao" Penjelasan Sehun membuat dadaku berdebar kencang.

Aku harus belajar mencintainya. Aku sudah berjanji akan belajar mencintai orang yang mencintaiku. Setidaknya aku menghormati mereka yang mencintai diriku.

"Oh satu lagi, dia memasang fotomu di ponselnya" aku mengernyitkan alis tipis nan indahku. Kemarin aku sempat melihat wallpapernya hanya seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang amat lucu.

"Dia mempunyai dua ponsel. Yang satu dibawa untuk dia terbang kemanapun dan satu lagi untuk dirumah. Ponsel dengan wallpaper fotomu ada di ponsel untuk dibawa terbang. Karena dia pasti akan merindukan wajahmu yang manis saat sampai di Negara manapun"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" aku bertanya dengan nada lirih.

"Mengapa sih semua orang yang mengenaliku disaat aku serius pasti orang itu bilang aku berbohong. Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Lebih baik aku tutup mulutku ini daripada berbohong"

Benar juga. Fakta tentang Sehun 'Lebih baik diam daripada berbohong'. Aku tidak pernah di bohongin olehnya. Jika dia berbohong, dia akan meminta maaf oleh orang yang dibohongi. Dia termasuk sepupuku yang baik.

"Kau pernah cerita denganku, kalau kau butuh orang yang bisa mencintaimu ketika kau menikah. Kau akan belajar mencintai orang tersebut walaupun kau tidak mencintainya. Lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai" tambah Sehun yang membuatku benar-benar habis pikir akan mengatakan apa. Semua yang diucapkan Sehun benar.

"Ya. Aku sudah putuskan semuanya"

**Flashback Off**

Drtt…drrttt..

Bunyi dan getaran secara bersamaan dari ponselku. Dengan malas aku mengambil ponsel dari kantong jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang milikku. Pesan dari Line ternyata. Aku mengklik 'Lihat' setelah membuka pola ponselku.

**From : Yifan Wu**

**_Di hari Natal ini, ketika ingatan semua orang tertuju pada mereka yang disayang, mata pikiranku tertuju padamu. Semoga berkata dan damai Kristus mengiringi setiap langkahmu._**

**_Selamat Natal, Love._**

**_Dan pergilah denganku malam tahun baru nanti._**

**_Aku ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaanku kepadamu dan apapun keputusanmu, aku terima._**

**_Pukul sembilan malam di May Frouth Square._**

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Dia mengajakku pergi malam tahun baru untuk mengetahui keputusanku? Dan satu kata yang membuat wajahku memerah.

**LOVE**

Apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun dia mencintaiku dua tahun yang lalu? Tanpa komunikasi hanya melihat wajahku di ponselnya. Segitukah dia mencintaiku tanpa perjuangan dan tetap bertahan hingga akhirnya empat hari yang lalu kita baru bertemu dan berkenalan. Dan juga baru mulai berkomunikasi sejak dua hari yang lalu via Line.

"Zie" sontak aku kaget mendengar panggilan orang yang ada di belakangku.

"Sedang apa kau?" lanjutnya dan duduk disampingku.

"Ah paman Qiu, tadi aku baru bermain ponsel. Maaf aku tidak ikut pesta bersama kalian. Aku tidak enak dengan keluarga paman Qiu" ujarku sedikit berbohong. Walaupun memang berbohong.

"Sudah mengambil keputusan?"

Aku menggigit bibir dalamku, terkesan bingung. Aku sudah tau arah pembicaraan ini kemana. Keputusanku tentang perjodohan dengan Yifan.

"Aku tidak tau paman. Aku.. aku tidak tau perasaanku terhadapnya seperti apa. Jika aku sedang mengirim pesan dengannya dan ia mengatakan kata-kata romantis padaku, tiba-tiba wajahku memanas, terkadang tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis, dan jantungku seperti berdetak dua kali lipat. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta karena aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta" ujarku sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Paman Qiu tertawa puas "Zie, ternyata kau juga sedang jatuh cinta. Jika kau tidak merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, maka Yifan adalah Cinta pertamamu. Dan jujur saja, paman setuju kau dengan Yifan. Keliatannya dia orang yang selalu melindungi orang yang dia sayang dan cintai. Percayalah pada paman"

Aku kembali berbicara dalam hati, apakah benar aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Yifan? Apakah aku membalas perasaannya dua tahun yang lalu?

"Sejak ibumu meninggal, paman sudah menganggapmu dan gegemu sebagai anakku sendiri. Dan ibumu juga sudah menitipkan kalian padaku. Dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang tua bagimu walaupun tidak sepenuhnya aku memperhatikanmu. Aku tau mana anak remaja baik atau buruk, beruntung sekali papa dan mamamu mempunyai anak seperti kalian" aku tersenyum secara tak sadar dari terlamunanku. Mama terkadang sangat percaya dengan nasihat atau saran paman Qiu yang lebih tua dua tahun dari mama.

"Tetapi semua ada di tanganmu. Kau yang akan melakukannya semua. Paman hanya memberi masukan yang baik untukmu" ucap paman sambil menepuk bahuku dan pergi dari sampingku.

_'Aku sudah melakukannya'_

**31 Desember 2013**

Jarum pendek jam sudah tepat di angka antara delapan dan sembilan dan jarum panjangnya tepat pada angka tujuh. Masih ada waktu dua puluh lima menit lagi aku harus sampai disana. Mungkin aku harus berangkat dari sekarang sebelum jarum pendek tepat pada angka sembilan karena memang tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya karena malam ini juga malam pergantian tahun akan sangat padat jalanannya.

Penampilanku malam ini hanya memakai tanktop putih yang dibalut lagi dengan baju panjang rajutan tebal warna merah marun dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangku. Rambutku yang hitam gelap bergelombang di bebaskan dari ikatan rambut. Setelah memakai sepatu sport yang sedikit feminim, aku pamit pada keluarga yang sedang bakar-bakar di halaman depan. Dan beberapanya ada yang menyalakan petasan. Aku bilang ke mereka hanya akan merayakan dengan teman kerja. Tetapi Yifan sudah bilang ke Sehun dan hanya Sehun lah yang tau kebohonganku.

Aku mulai membelah jalan yang memang cukup ramai. Mulai dari pria,wanita, anak kecil, pria tua, wanita tua dan tidak jarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat romansa anak jaman sekarang. Dan tepat pukul Sembilan aku sudah sampai di May Fourt Square dan memilih parkiran yang aman.

Drtt…drrttt..

"Hallo"

"…"

"Iya, aku sudah di parkiran, gege sedang dimana?"

"…"

"Oke, aku akan menuju kesana. Bye"

Yifan yang menelfonku. Hanya ingin tau keberadaanku sekarang. Dan dia khawatir aku akan hilang di kerumunan orang. Ada-ada saja.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana Yifan menungguku. Memang benar, di malam tahun baru ini sangat ramai sekali. Ada yang bersama keluarganya, teman-temannya dan kekasihnya. Ah, aku jadi rindu Papa,Mama dan Kakak saat tahun baru. Tidak terasa aku menjatuhkan air mata mengingat itu.

"Zitao" aku menoleh ke samping kanan. Dan mendapatkan Yifan sedang duduk seorang diri. Menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Terutama wanita. Bagaimana tidak, dengan kaus putih bergambar tengkorak di balut lagi dengan jaket jeans hitam dan celana jeans yang ketat. Ditambah rambut hitamnya ia gayakan seperti menantang gravitasi.

"Sudah lama gege menunggu?" aku berjalan kearah Yifan dan duduk di sampingnya. Di tengah-tengah kami, ada dua kopi yang keliatannya masih panas.

"Tidak juga. Ini, kau minum kopi dulu agar kau tidak merasa mengantuk dan kedinginan" ucap Yifan ge sambil menyodorkan gelas plastik dengan logo kafenya. Dan aku bergumam terima kasih.

Tiba-tiba Yifan mengusap pipi kananku "Kau menangis?" ucapnya. Aku meletakan kopiku di samping kopi Yifan ge dan mengusap kedua pipiku.

"Ah tidak. Aku melihat orang-orang menunggu pergantian tahun bersama keluarga dan temannya. Aku jadi rindu keluarga dan teman-temanku" aku berujar sambil tersenyum miris.

Yifan ge menjalarkan tangannya pada tangan kananku dan menggenggam tanganku lembut, tentu saja membuatku menunduk ke tanganku yang di genggam tangan kekar Yifan ge.

"Tetapi sekarang kau menunggu pergantian tahun dengan orang yang sudah mencintaimu dua tahun yang lalu, Zie"

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan kemudian membukanya dan membalikan kepalaku kearah Yifan ge yang sedang melemparkan senyum tulusnya kepadaku. Akupun ikut tersenyum, entahlah senyumannya membuat tertular kepadaku.

"A..aku-"

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, Zie. Aku bukan orang yang pemaksa dan tidak suka dengan orang yang memaksakan diri" ucap Yifan ge sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan hangatnya dari tanganku. Membuat perasaanku tak rela.

"Aku juga mencintaimu ge" ujarku dengan lirih sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Aku juga mencintai gege" ucapku sedikit kencang dan menutup wajahku yang entah memanas.

"Aku sudah bilang Zi, kalau aku tidak suka orang yang memaksakan diri"

"Tetapi aku tidak terpaksa, Yifan ge"

"Benarkah?"

Aku masih menundukan kepalaku karena masih malu menatap Yifan ge yang pasti sedang menatapku. Aku mengangguk.

"Zitao, aku butuh kepastian. Tatap mataku!"

Aku menoleh kesamping untuk menatap wajah dan mata Yifan ge. Hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Membalas perasaannya selama dua tahun. Berhasil dari belajar mencintainya dan dia pun berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta hanya membutuhkan dua hari.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yifan!" ucapku begitu lirih dan angin membawa ucapanku ke telinga Yifan yang membuat dia tersenyum lebar.

Ia menjalarkan kedua tangannya untuk mengeratkan tubuhku dan kepalanya ia taruh di bahu kecilku. Aku masih terdiam.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. _I Love You too_, Zitao" ujarnya tepat pada telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

Selang beberapa menit, aku melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Yifan menyempatkan mencium keningku.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Zi?" tanyanya.

"Belum"

"Ck, ayok kita makan. Udaranya sangat dingin. Kau bisa sakit perut"

Dan selanjutnya kita mencari tempat makan di sekitar May Fourt Square sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa dengan kata-kata konyol Yifan ge. Aku sempat membeli bando dengan telinga hewan yang aku suka, Panda.

Sesampainya di restaurant ramen, kita sempat kesusahan mencari tempat duduk karena restaurant itu ramai dengan pengunjung. Dan akhirnya seorang pelayan menyampaikan, ada meja kosong di lantai dua. Setelah itu, kita sedikit berlari karena takut di tempati pengunjung lain. Dan kita menemukan satu meja dengan dua bangku kosong di pojok dekat jendela. seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Dan tanpa melihat menu, aku langsung memesan ramen special dan lemon tea. Sedangkan Yifan hanya ramen biasa dan green tea.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. di luar pengunjung ditempat wisata ini betambah banyak. Dan melihat betapa indahnya ledakan petasan di langit gelap. Secara tidak sadar, aku tersenyum tipis. Merasa beruntung sekali menunggu pergantian tahun selalu bersama orang yang aku sayang dan cintai.

Aku melirik seseorang yang ada dihadapanku, sedang tersenyum sangat senang.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum, ge?" tanyaku sambil menumpu daguku di lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Sangat cantik"

"Siapa?"

"Wanitaku. Namanya Huang Zitao"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Ia menunjukan layar ponsel limited editionnya kepadaku.

"Ish, gege jangan mengambil gambarku seperti itu!" kataku berujar pura-pura kesal sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Kita abadikan moment berdua di pergantian tahun" kataku sambil menarik kusi yang ku duduki sebelah Yifan ge. Yifan ge hanya terkekeh. Tidak salah untuk menunggu pesanan makanan kita datang.

Berbagai macam pose dan berpuluh foto kita abadikan. Bisa untuk kenang-kenangan dimasa depan nanti di saat kita sudah menikah dapat melihat foto dan mengenang kencan pertamaku dengan Yifan ge.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh menit. Yang artinya sepuluh menit lagi kita akan merayakan pergantian tahun. Dan tanggalpun berganti menjadi satu Januari. Setelah makan malam, kita memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk duduk. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya tempat ini sudah ramai oleh pengunjung, akhirnya kita berdiri di dekat monument merah tempat wisata ini. Sambil melihat ledakan yang menghiasi langit gelap.

"Gege.." aku menyuarakan suasana antara aku dan Yifan ge.

"Iya?" sahut Yifan ge matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya.

"Mengapa gege ada di Qingdao? Apa gege tidak bertugas di Guangzhou?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi ingin ku tanyakan tentang ini.

Yifan ge mengantongi ponselnya "Apa kau tidak tau, jika aku bekerja di Qingdao dari dulu? Kau berfikir aku bekerja di Guangzhou" aku mengernyitkan alisku, aku belum tau ternyata Yifan bekerja di Qingdao. Tapi mengapa waktu itu Sehun bilang Yifan tinggal di Guangzhou?

"Guangzhou itu tempat tinggal orang tuaku. Sebenarnya disini aku memiliki rumah juga, tetapi aku memilih tinggal di apartemen bersama Chanyeol sahabatku karena rumahnya terlalu besar"

Aku membulatkan mataku dan berdiri dihadapan Yifan gege yang sebelumnya aku berada disampingnya "Chanyeol ge? Dokter gigi di rumah sakit yang sama sepertiku?" tanyaku di sahuti anggukan kecil Yifan ge.

"Chan gege itu teman dekatku di rumah sakit itu. Dia dokter paling baik menurutku" ujarku dengan senyuman manis yang tertera di wajahku. Yifan ge melirik kearahku kemudian membuang muka ke samping. Mulutnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Gege kenapa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku cemburu"

Aku tertawa mendengar balasan Yifan ge. Benar-benar kekanakan. Aku memeluk Yifan ge dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajah manisku di lehernya.

"Hanya kau yang aku cinta. Jangan cemburu" bisikku tepat di telinganya dan sukses membuat dia membalas pelukanku.

"_I know_"

Aku menyamankan posisi pelukanku. Memejamkan mataku yang sangat lelah.

***JDER***

Aku melepaskan pelukanku kaget mendengar puluhan petasan yang meledak dengan indahnya di langit gelap.

"_Happy Newyear_, Huang Zitao" Yifan ge mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang S lineku. Tanganku bersandar di depan dadanya yang bidang.

"_Happy Newyear too_, Wu Yifan"

Wajah tampannya mendekatkan pada wajahku. Hidung kami saling bercumbu dan mata elangnya dengan mata kelamku saling bertemu. Matanya melirik bibir curvyku dengan tatapan 'ingin'. Kemudian bibir tebalnya menempel dengan lembut tanpa nafsu menguar. Dan aku hanya mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

_'Kesempatan untuk bisa mencintaimu adalah kenangan terindah di tahun ini, dan semoga akan berlanjut di tahun yang akan datang dan selamanya. Satu lagi, aku cinta kamu, Wu Yifan'_


End file.
